Paladin Carrier
|-| MK1 = |-| MK2 = |-| MK3 = |-| MK4 = |-| MK5 = |-| MK6 = General The Paladin Carrier is a bridge between two factions, the Xeno Division and A.X.I.S.. It is the first hull from AXIS but also can be said to be the last Xeno Division Hull due to similarities in design and the fact it is a bridge hull. It first appeared in the event AXIS. It is the most powerful carrier up to date with outstanding abilities, it is a direct upgrade over the Dominion Carrier with better tech, higher mass, health, and better resistance against the new alien threat making it an excellent replacement. The Paladin Carrier can also change its support field with special generators. Current only three exist being the Agility, Ion, and Phase Shifter Field Generator a first for a carrier. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Paladin Carrier is a MASSIVE upgrade over the Dominion Carrier. Overall, it has much better technology specific to it, more mass, higher health, and a better ability to survive in combat. The advantage which makes it a massively wanted carrier is that it has the ability to equip the most powerful squadrons in the game, the Yellowjacket Drone and the Hunter Swarm making it have a massive key advantage over over carriers. It also can equip many more powerful technologies making it even more superior. In addition, it has the ability to change support fields. Thus, it can have an Ion Field, Agility Field, or Phased Shifter Field as long as you have their specific generator equipped, a first for any carrier. Like all other Xeno Division Hulls and A.X.I.S. Hulls, they have reduced weight bonus, in this case, the Paladin carrier has reduced squadron mass. It also has built in Alien Resistance making it have a much higher survival rate in the heat of the Alien Threat. It also has the easiest carrier mark upgrade luck in the game. It has a much different upgrade pattern having tons of cores and pieces needed for it, however all the materials are guaranteed in an upgrade strongbox meaning no luck is needed, only farming. Disadvantages: Even though it has a non-luck based crafting strongbox that doesn't mean it won't be incredibly difficult to mark upgrade without the right fleet setup. Thus, players will still have difficulty trying to highly mark up the carrier. With the new Suppressor hull along with better squadron dealing weapons, sometimes the enemy may always destroy your drones before they reach them. The Paladin also takes a massive chunk of resources to build and a large seven day built time, but that's only by itself. When it is paired with all the AXIS tech it can take almost a month to build along with ~500 mil Helium-3 and ~250 mil Antimatter. Though, even if it is an incredibly devastating hull. One on one it is still extremely slow and easy to catch and destroy, meaning once unguarded it will fall incredibly fast. Setup: See Paladin Carrier Builds for more info. Gallery AXIS_Event_Infographic.png|The Paladin Carrier seen in an event banner. IMG_3043.PNG|Mk V Paladin Carrier HD Render Trivia * The Paladin Carrier is the first A.X.I.S Hull. * The Paladin Carrier was the first Carrier to have an interchangeable support field. *The Paladin Carrier is also going on a debate on which side is the front as both sides could very well be the front. Its flying mechanic is also very strange adding to the confusion. * The Paladin Carrier was once referred to as the Tormentor Carrier before it was released Video Poll THIS POLL WAS BEFORE THE PALADIN WAS RELEASED Thinking about how OP the Dominion Carrier was how many squadron slots would you think this thing would have? 10, honestly why not? 8, it grew by 2 each time 6, the same exact number 4, but will have the world's most OP swarms Does it matter? It will still be Godlike for like 1 month ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls Category:A.X.I.S. Category:Carriers